Guide's to an Fma oc
by Baileypuppylover
Summary: Jesus candy! I cant believe we have to do this... This story is to help anyone who may have problems with making an FMA oc, its written by me and my good friend; Wirecandy. In here, we'll tell you some basic information on the fma world, as well as how to not make your oc over powered. Good luck reading, you'll need it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there viewers!

_Bailey, I think you meant READERS, they cant really see us, can they now? BUT THAT WOULD BE SO COOL IF THEY DID! CAN YOU SEE US?!_

... A-Anyway, my name Baileypuppylover, and here with me is-

_I can introduce myself you know!_

... Go ahead...

_sup? My name is Wirecandy, or at least my username is, I don't have an account on here, so ill use my deviant ART account name!_

Alright. So, today me and Candy will show you some examples on how to make an FMA oc.

_Although she sucks at making oc's._

Your rude today, Arnt you? and you never did an FMA oc, at least I written stories about some Fma oc's.

_I had no gum today. And where's your proof? Most of your stories are crossovers!_

...

_Anyhow, We will show you the basics, and just so you don't get confused, ill change my font, hold on... __Better?_

Yeah, at least some readers wont get confused with this.

_Alright, so, we gonna start? And hey, readers, if you like this story, we might take suggestions on how to make other fandom oc's._

I don't think this qualifies as a story.. Anyway, we also might review some of your oc's, if you want, we wont be harsh, I-

_Oi! Speak fo' yourself, woman! I'll Review them as I please!_

At least _I _wont be harsh... I'll make sure she goes easy, promise.

_I promise nothing_


	2. Fma worlds

Ok, so we're back..

_Dont know WHY we went in different chapters, but ok._

Here some steps to making a FMA oc; first things first, but generation do you want your oc in?

_They're are four different universes for FMA, which differs from other anime's which only has at the most 2. The most obvious you probably heard of is the 2003 version and 2009, but the other two I am talking about is "The conquer of Shamballa" and "The sacred star of milos"_

Each of these different universes have a different plot, such as in the 2003 anime the Elric brothers were looking for the philosophers stone, but in the 2009 anime, they do look for the philosopher stone(At first) before they had to stop the homunculi from turning Amestris into a replica of Xerxes, AKA a philosopher stone.

_We should also explain a homunculus oc too._

Yea, but later. Anyway; in the "Cos" Universe, Conqueror of Shamballa, is sort of like a spin off to the Fma 2003 anime, it follows very loosely to the manga too. "The movie is set two years after the series and takes place mainly in 1923 Germany, as well as featuring Liore, Central, and the forgotten underground city." - (Took the quote off the wiki) In 1923 Germany, that is around the time of the Nazi's and Hitler, but the movie seems to try to avoid this, as it mainly focuses on finding the uranium bomb, as well as Ed trying to get back home, and Al trying to get to the place his brother is.

_You done? 'Cuz I want to explain now!_

...

_Good! Anyway, in the movie (The sacred star of milos) "the film centers around the people of the Milos Valley slums, a poor town at the base of Table City abused and enslaved by the corrupt Amestrian military officials there. Julia is part of a resistance group of Milosian freedom fighters working to take back Table City from their Amestrian oppressors, and Ed and Al become involved when they learn of the legend surrounding the Milosian "sanguine stone," which the brothers work out to be - you guessed it - a philosopher's stone. Julia intends to decipher the legend's riddles and use the stone in their fight, but Ed and Al are all too aware of the philosopher stone's dark secrets and work to prevent disaster from occurring while aiding the freedom fighters in their grassroots rebellion." __-( Full document at :__ review/review-fullmetal-alchemist-the-sacred-star-of-milos__) Sorry, BUT I HATE THAT MOVIE_

She gave up like halfway through, she didn't like the art style.

_NOT EVEN HALFWAY! Oh, fun fact for anyone out there; the art style in that movie is a combination of brotherhood and the manga._

5 minutes into the movie?

_I think. Anywho; Although I didn't watch the movie, I can tell you this; The movie takes place around episode 20 of Brotherhood, but doesn't really seem to affect the series plot at all, sort of like a filler episode. Also; Mustang makes a cameo appearance; but doesn't really do anything because he still needs to heal from that battle with Lust._

... Do you even know what a cameo is?

..._A camel ? _

\\-.-/ You idiot.

_Whatever..._

So, did you, the lovely readers, pick out a generation? I do hope so.

_You England_

You America.

_Anyway, we explained the generations goals and plots, so next thing we will talk about is... DRUM ROLL!_

there's no drums...

_*Whispers* let me have my moment and be the drum!_

... *taps on table*

_AUTOMAIL!_

Automail freak.

_Alchemy geek._

* * *

**This story is so weird...**

_Say what you like! But im keeping this font!_

**Whatever.. reader, will you just go to the next chapter? Before I hurt her...**

_You cant hurt me! Im the Hero! AHAHAHA_

**I swear...**


	3. Automail

_Ok! So, Bailey had to go to the bathroom, so I will be taking over this chapter, wicked sweet! So here, as said in the chapter, I will be discussing automail. AKA: Winry's life, aka Ed's arm and leg. Let's get __**one **thing strait before we continue;_

**_AUTOMAIL IS FUCKING__ PAINFUL_**

_Sorry for my language, but some people don't think about this. Automail takes about 3 years to get used to, and each nerve must be connected to the automail one at a time before being connected _simultaneously_ when the automail is finally connected. automail also have to be taken care of with regular oiling and frequent overhauls which necessitate that the automotive parts be disconnected from and then painfully reconnected to the nervous system in order to remain in proper working order._

_You see that? I used big words._

_Back to seriousness, Automail is not easy to get used to, its painful and difficult to use, so I don't want to see oc's with Automail backs and stuff. Im pretty sure that's not possible, but someone could do it! ... Lets hope I didn't give someone an idea..._

_Anyway, yes automail can replace things such as limbs, BUT you cannot make an automail that is a joint. (Such as elbows or knees) By doing that; its basically attaching a dead arm/leg to automail. Its about as useful as making oatmeal cry. Also, if you want your oc to have automail, keep it to a limit, maybe a hand or leg unless they participated in an Amestris war._

_Then it would make sense._

_But, if you want your oc to have automail because the opened the gate of truth; please, make it have a reason..._

_Lets set an example; Al wanted his family to be whole, so It took his whole body. Ed's leg was taken so he had nothing to stand on(figuratively/literally) Roy's sight was taken because he wanted to create a new world, but now he cant see it. And Izumi Curtis' Birth system was taken for trying to recreate her baby, along with other important organs._

_If it was me; I would most likely make my oc have automail, BUT, it would be because they was being careless and playing in a cave, and there was a cave in, or maybe they had a cooking accident. Predictable, and not over the top._

_Also; Automail does ,sometimes, come with weapons, not everybody has a weapon. Yes, yes, Ed does have a weapon automail, but that's because he uses alchemy on it to makes it a blade. If your oc has a weapon automail, be careful, and make them have a reason for the automail weapon._

_Lets take **Captain Buccaneer** for example; he has an automail chainsaw because he's in the north, very close to Drachma, so, I would belive he has that to fight off the enemy soldiers. And besides, If im correct, Izumi said that she fought BEARS up there... Good reason to have automail._

_The only person I can think of who has a weapon for no reason is Paninya, but that b*tch is crazy. I think she doesn't use the weapons, except for self defense, but that's my idea._

_ALRIGHT, so we I am done with the automail chapter, I believe Bailey's going to be pissed, as she also wanted to do this chapter, but ill deal with it!_

_Next chapter is... *Drum roll*_

_ALCHEMY!_

_See you guys!_


	4. Alchemy

Jesus candy, I wanted to do the automail part too! I mean, c'mon, its AUTOMAIL, I know I called you an automail freak, but I like automail too ;-;

_Well, sorry, if you wernt taking so long in the crapper, you would have helped._

Language!

_Sorry..._

Its ok, but at least let me do this chapter because- ...

_What's up with you?_

They are listening in...

_You fo' real? Oh.. OH! HEY PEOPLE! I was right, Bailey did get pissed!_

Did you make a bet?!

_So, to say sorry; ill let her do this chapter._

You can add Intel too, just try not to do all of it, ok?

_Cool with me~~_

Ok, so first things first; I want to say thank you to *Takes out paper*" **a Mysterious Illusion** " for reviewing not once, but twice!

_Because apparently nobody else wanted fu-_

Shush! Seriously, we need to have a censor on you! Besides, we uploaded this thing a couple of days ago. Anyway, Ms. Illusion's oc, yes many people do seem to ignore this fact, in their fan fictions, and it sort of sucks. Mostly because I just saw an oc with an automail face, half of her face was automail, and another oc who had and automail fitted to be the shape of a cat. A CAT!

_You want to continue now? IM BOOAARRRDDD._

I hope you realized you spelled "board" as in a plank...

_WHATEVS JUST CONTINUE WITH THE ALCHEMY_

Ok, ok, jeez... "Alchemy: the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art; it is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the Law of Equivalent Exchange, the basis of all alchemy." This is a reacquiring quote in Fma 2009 and 2003.

Alchemy is quite powerful in the world of FMA, and in some people's eyes in the series, its on the level of god. As the king of Xerxies for example.

_When did he say it was on the level of god?_

It was someone, I forget, sorry. Anyway, alchemy must come with Equivalent Exchange, meaning that if you have 5 pounds of something, you can only make that 5 pounds of something else. Candy, will you set an example?

_Sure thing cop! Lets say I have 5 pounds of rocks, If I take all the iron from these rocks, I might end up with a five pound spear, however, it depends how much iron is in the rocks, if there is alot, you can probably make a completely 5 pound iron spear, but if the iron is very little, you would make an iron spear, yes, but the spear would be thinner, and more light weight. Make sense?_

Yeah, I suppose it does makes sense, anyway, lets continue; there are many different types of alchemy (such as chemo. alchemy, and bio. alchemy), but it seems alot of people seem to go for water alchemy. I'm not saying everyone, but a large majority seems to go for this... People, sorry to say, but a water state alchemist is already done! _See in episode "Fullmetal Alchemist" in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood._

I know many of you have creativity, some of you _deep _down, so just try to stop coping Isaac McDougal.

_Hey people! We're gonna cover state alchemists in this chapter too, as they also fall into this category._

That's right, ok, so I would think most of you would know what a state alchemist is, and they are referred as "a dog of the military". Being a dog to the military means that they would have to fight when their country goes to war, in exchange, they get information nobody else can... Many "dogs" use their status for greed, or to abuse people, but theyre is also many that help people. I.e: Edward Elric, "the hero of the people"

_The shorty!_

Yes... the shorty... Anyway, State alchemist usually range between the age of 18-30. But many people believe their teenager oc can become a State Alchemist because Edward was one, but that's wrong. The only reason Ed was accepted was because the homunculus needed him, so with him as a State Alchemist, Bradley can keep a close eye on him.

Also, if your oc DOES become a state alchemist, try to not make the Alchemist name weird.

_Oo! I want to give an example!_

Go ahead

_Lookie here people! So, I was looking though some oc's I found on the interwebs, and I found an Alchemist name that didn't really make sense. It was the "Silver ice" Alchemist, now I would just like to point out that ice, isn't really silver unless its dirty, so, that name basically means "dirty water". Weird, right?_

We dont mean to bash on the creator, but the name does seem silly. Anyway, state alchemists are put in different branches in the military, such as the north, south, east, west, and central. Usually Central and North soldiers are the best, The north have the rule "the strongest survive" and in central, well, the have to be the best of the best.

Ok, so I think we should talk a little about human transmutation, not much though, as we really don't have alot of time. Human transmutation is complex alchemy, it takes a couple of years before a simple alchemist can grasp it, and then it takes longer to draw the transmutation with no mess-ups. And when the open the gate of truth, make sure what was taken has a reason, (Examples in last chapter) and don't have them take alot. For example, try not to have **ALL **the limbs of your oc taken, because with that much blood loss, they would die in a matter of minutes.

Only one of Ed's limbs were taken when he transmuted his mother, his arm when he transmuted his brother. So you don't have to make your oc loose everything, and it doesn't nessasairily have to be a limb, it could be a physical property, such as their ability to see, or to hear. But if either of these are taken, make them have a reason.

Like if you transmute your boyfriend so you can hear is calm voice, his 'charming' laugh, the hearing would be taken away. But if you just want to see him, the sight might be taken away.

Alright, next chapter will be... Nations

_NATIONALITY! FRUK FRUK FRUK_

No! NOT THE YAOI! IM talking about nations like Amestris!

_ITACEST! FRUK, CANSSIA!_

yaoi crazy lady...

* * *

_KOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_

**I hate you sometimes.**

_LOVE YOU TOO BOO BOO!_


	5. Nationality

Hello, we're back!

_Yep! AFTER SOOO LOOONNNGGG_

That was your fault, I hope you realize.

_Well SO-RY! I forgot my email password._

Whatever. Anyway, **a Mysterious Illusion**, our story is written so properly in grammar because we are typing from different places.

_Yep! Im in Massachusetts, Bailey here is in Connecticut! So, we would email different parts of the 'story' and Bailey will review it, such as for grammar mistakes and things, and then she would publish it up!_

Yep, that's how it usually works... I do most the work... Also, **Valyn Iliev**, Thank you for the praise, and sorry we couldn't really go into depths of the Alchemy, and that we couldn't update for a while, I had to rush over to the hospital because my mom just gave birth... I get slightly busy, but the baby is asleep now, so I have some time.

_She has a really FAT baby brother. I want to pinch his cheeks! But I cant :( Not until the summer._

Yeah. Anyway, Nationality, in the world of FMA, they don't have the regular countries like here in real life, however, their countries sort of 'fills in' for them. Lets firstly talk about Amestris, the main country of the series.

_I shall do it! Amestris is a strange/flipped version of Germany, and as such, you might see some people with blond hair and blue eyes, however, this necessarily doesn't mean all their citizens are blond. A large number of them have dark colored hair. But it depends where you are in Amestris, it seems like in Loir, many people have dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, but we don't know if that really means all the cities in the middle east have people like this, as we only see these types of people from Loir, well, except for **Jerso**, but we don't really know where in Amestris he was from._

_If we look in Resembool, we would noticed how only a few residents actually has blond hair, and the people who has black or brown hair outnumber them greatly._

OK, so now lets cover Ishval.

_They sort of look like Prussia from hetalia._

Yes, the do, only they have dark skin. Anyway, most Ishvalans has white hair and red eyes, however, their are a few who mysteriously has brownish hair. Ishvalans in the 03 Fma are usually known for their eye color, not their hair, but it seems this also applies in the 09 verse because Edward did not know** Miles** was an Ishvalan until he removed his dark sunglasses, same concept for **Scar**.

ALSO! if you have an Ishvalan oc who uses alchemy, most likely they will be shunned by their own people from turning away from the way of god. I believe Ishval is a Hebrew type of country.

_My turn~ Xing! Xing would represent the Asian country, China. Based on what we see from old man Fu, Ling, Mai, and Lan fan, Xingese people have dark colored hair, as well as onyx colored eyes. The only one person who fits this and is not Xingese is Mustang, but I think he's Xingese... somewhere._

_ Xing's Alkahestry is a parallel to Amestris Alchemy, as it focuses more on healing people than just shaping rocks and minerals._

_Japan also seems to have an influence on Xing, as most clothing seen in the show is based on Japanese culture, as well as the weapons they use._

For Drachma, It would seem that Russia is its counterpart, but, unfourtionaly, Drachma is not really seen in the Anime, Manga, or the games, the only time we see traces of Drachma is around when the Drachma soldiers try to invade Fort Briggs, and even then, we only see one Drachma man, so i am led to believe most Drachmann's would be slightly pale, have dark hair and dark eyes.

they're military uniform is black.

__Aerugo_ is Italy! Aerugo seems to find it inappropriate to show off so much skin, as you can see in the FMA games, by Elena, but that just might be her own principle. Aerugo people usually have light auburn with deep blue eyes, and the also seem to go by royalty there. _

Whoever is royal rules my land! BAHAHAH

_You had sugar, didn't you? .-._

yes!

_Xerxes is next, Bailey, explain._

Xerxes is based off ancient Persia (According to the wiki) and the clothes seen wearing by the people do actually seem Persian, in a way. As you know, Xerian people are usually found with golden hair and golden eyes, however your oc cannot have these traits, unless the are from Xerxes, which is nearly impossible. Xerxes is a fucking desert, noone survived except **Hoenheim,** and now these traits are only found in Ed and Al.

_Not even Al all the way, remember the fucking original?!_

_THE FUCKING FIRST ANIME?!_

_HE HAD CHESNUT HAIR!_

_CHESNUT!_

_BROWN!_

_DIRT!_

_And motherfucking brown eyes, when in the manga, he is supposed to have blond hair and golden eyes._

_Its bullshit. AL actually had blond hair as a child, that's the thing that pisses me off to no end, and then he gets brought back by the gate, all fucking fine._

_HE HAD NO FOOD, I can understand the not aging part, as that is the gate of truth, but no food? He had no nutrition, no vitamins, nothing, so how is his body all_ healthy?!

Yo, Candy, you alright?

_no. *Slams head on keyboard* esdc iiiiiisfrjgikshngiolsgnn_

* * *

**Aww~ Poor candy, the sweetie.**

_Fuck you_

**No need to be harsh.**

**Next chapter; Homunculus oc's.**


	6. Directors cut-How we started a chapter

Hey!

_Sup~!_

You know we have to update the story, right?

_What story?_

'Guide to an FMA oc'

_Holy shit, we didn't end that?_

No, we were on Homunculus oc's. Do I really need to remind you? Your memory is horrible, I get that, but didn't you tell me you read the story nearly everyday?

_..._

Xio? *Her name is Xiomara*

_I LIEEEEDDDDD_

I CANT TRUST YOU!

_NO YOU CANT! WHY DID YOU TRUST ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?!_

BECAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND!

_NOT A GOOD ONE, OBVIOUSLY!_

...You do realize you basically bashed yourself, yeah?

_... son oF A BITCH_

What's with the late capitalization?

_Its like when you just realize something, or get angry later on._

Whatever, when are we doing the story?

_DON'T FUCKING WORRY ABOUT IT_

yeah, ok, you need a censor.

_Hey, can we talk about how the song; 'If your happy and you know it' is stuck in my head?_

Simple; Your happy and you know it, and you wanted to show it, so clap your hands.

_I JUST DID. I HATTEEEE YOOOOUUUUU!_

Lol


	7. Homunculus oc

Alright, we are here!

_FUCK YEAAHHH!_

Now, before we start, let me ask you a question; How was your Homunculus oc made? Is the oc part of Father, or was it made by a failed transmutation? Because in FMA '03 and '09 they were created. Although the '03 one doesn't make sense to me...

_It made sense? Since when?!_

..Always? What? Whatever, can you just explain? You just-ugh.

_Whatever. In the Fma '03, a Homunculus was created when someone tried human transmutation. So, I can expect there's a fairly decent amount of them out there, and not just centered around the deadly sins. Maybe there could be some that are the opposite? I don't know... How much Homunculus there could be in this one was never specified._

Really? Hmmm, I need to watch the '03 again... Anyway, in Brotherhood, the sins were created by using Fathers emotions, and he made these emotions into different red stones and created the Homunculus. There are only 7 in total, but I suppose there could be more, but you guys have to use your imagination for a sin!

You think I'm joking?! NO IM NOT! I have seen...things. Horrible things. All for a Homunculus oc.

_? Now I want to know..._

Ok, look, I've seen a 'rage' oc, _That is wrath, are you serious?, _that had bright blue hair and red eyes. Oh, my, god. I was so scared.

_Oh my god. Poor baby! *sarcastic* _

Your mean... Anyway, lets continue. A Homunculus has special abilities too, as you can clearly see from the show. Now, you need to give your oc ONE power. and if you give them a second one, make sure its connected to the main power.

For example; Gluttony can eat everything and everyone. His power, 'the fake gate', aids him in eating everything in sight. I don't want to see an oc with a power to control peoples emotions and then can control shadows. Those don't mix.

_Best example you got?_

Yes. DEal WiTh It.

_..Ok... Your scaring me a bit... Now, your oc should have the following traits; Purple eyes and an orobus tattoo somewhere on their body. The tattoo should correspond with the power too. Such as how lust has it on her... bossoms._

Boobs. Candy, its called boobs. Anywhore, when you give them these traits, you need to make sure the hair color is dark, but you may give them any outfit you may see fit. _Seeing as lust had a dress, and she fights, so I guess clothing doesnt really matter? _Just not anything like mini-skirts. It needs to be 18 century style. You have no idea how many oc's I've seen with revealing outfits that show off so much boobs.

Like, oh my lord, keep it in. You don't need to show your boobs. We don't want to see your boobs. You became a whore. Sally, when did this happen? We raised you properly. You taking after your grandmother. STAHP.

_Sally?_

Sally sparrow.

_No._

Fine. Any-who, when you make your oc, you need to keep in mind to give them good traits as well as bad ones. I'v seen oc's that were 'violent, bloodthirsty, and hates everyone', but thats not the only things that can make up a Homunculus. Remember, each of the Homunculus had good traits too. Candy, care to give an example?

_Sure. Wait, they were good?_

You fail me.

_ok._

Look, here are what some of the sins were good at: Gluttony always asked permission before doing something, Greed never told a lie, and Father was patient. Necessarily, not all the sins had a bad trait. And if you get the idea for the opposite sins, you need to remember; give them a bad trait. Simple logic.

_I have something._

Yes?

_Ok, so when you make your oc a deadly sin, you know how they give them a name like 'sadism' or something like that?_

Ok, so? Where are you going with this?

_Look, I found some things that can count as sins, but are not actually sins. Example: Depression was a sin before sloth took its place. Vengeance, Insanity, and Vanity could also be considered sins. HOWEVER! There are opposite sins, called **'Cardinal Virtues'** and here are they and the sins they oppose;_

_**Chasity- **Lust_  
_**Temperance-** Gluttony_  
_**Charity-** Greed_  
_**Dilligence-** Sloth_  
_**Forgiveness-** Wrath_  
_**Kindness-** Envy_  
_**Humility-** pride_

_All of these are prime examples. Yet you guys go for things like 'rage', 'sadness' and Sadism. Da faq guys. Seriously. Stop._

Ok, I think we covered all the parts. If you guys think we missed anything comment. Oh, and before I forget, Candy, we have our very first oc to review.

_FUCK YEAH! LET ME KISS YOU! *Grabs **AA Addict** and kisses his cheeks* MWAH MWAH!_

Over dramatic much?

_Bitchy much?_

There are times I want to slap you. Ok, lets continue. This is Addicts first oc, so we will be kind.

_NOPE!_

I'll keep her in check. Anyway, here it is, ALSO THEY ADVISE YOU TO SKIP OIF YOU WILL READ THEIR STORY:

**My OC is a homunculus named Pride (she gives something else as her name, like Selim does).**

_Isn't__ Pride already taken? Is this after when he becomes human?_

More importantly, what generation is she from?

**She's fifteen. Her elder sister died when she was twelve in a burning building, and she tried to resurrect her, but, obviously, it failed.**_  
_

Yeah, ok, i'm going to take a swing and say it's Brotherhood? I read ahead.

**I have no idea what was taken off her. Her hand, because her sister used to take hold of it and lead her? I** **dunno.**

_Make sure to know what is taken! Plan everything out about two days before you do the oc!_

**But then, she gets injected with a Philosopher's Stone for some reason (don't worry, I'll smoothen out the details later) and becomes a homunculus unwillingly. **

_Thats why you said it was brotherhood?_

Yeah.

_This part can essentially make sense, seeing as how this was how **Bradley** was , why was she injected?_

**Her**** tattoo in on the back of her neck, which is why she always wears starched collar shirts and coats. **

Makes sense, I guess?

_I don't. But I'm too tired. CANT UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON._

She** wears black all around, apart from a red interior to her coat.**

_Sounds allot like Edward. Fix that up a little. _

**She has blood red, cold, hard eyes, and her voice is cold and hard. **

All homunculus has purple eyes. This actually makes her more suspicious around people. Because if I saw someone with purple eyes, I would think its a trick of the light, or contacts. But red? That just makes me raise an eyebrow.

She** applies for the State Alchemist job in hopes of accessing military alchemy books and finding out a way to make herself human again. She passes it (obviously) and is named The Shadow Alchemist (she has a tendency to make and control shadows, like FMAB Pride). **

_Nope~! Come up with a diffrent power. Like the power to control the tempature. Ooh, or to give women periods_ :3

Candy, are you ok?

_BLOODSTAIN FEVER,LET THE BLOOD POUR!_

Oh my god, shut up.

**She's told to bunk with Ed and Al in the military dorms (because for some weird reason Ed uses them now). **

_NONONONON! YOU DONT BUNK WITH TWO GUYS IF YOUR A GIRL_

She should have a separate dorm, Hun.

**She doesn't like the idea because of her tattoo, but she has to. **

What was the purpose of that sentence? Its just randomly there, like "Hey~!"

**And, as you guessed it, she ends up in love with Ed (and Ed likewise). I WANTED ED TO HAVE A LOVE LIFE THAT'S NOT ROY FOR ONCE IN MY STORIES! I don't ship Edwin, surprisingly.**

_Aww~ Thats too bad, I like Edwin_

I like Edvy. Edwin's fine too.

_Why do you need a romantic plot anyway? What is the plot, actually?_

**She does contradict your rule that State Alchemists shouldn't be Ed's age, but, for the plot, she had to be.**

_BOOO!_

Shut up, candy.

**And I forgot her name. Kuroi something, I think.**

Japanese name is a no-no. Ametris is Germany, give her a German name.

_OK WE DONE?!_

This chapter, yes.

_SON OF_ A-

Next chapter; Personality traits.


	8. Personality, and I flip out

There is a time in everyone's life where they just want to punch whoever they have a crush on. ANd maybe stab them. ...And set them on fire... And bury them 6 feet under ground...

_Bailey? 0.0_

Hm?

_What is wrong with you?_

Some guy I liked got a girlfriend. I want to murder him and the girl. Nothing new.

_Times__ like these I wonder why we are friends._

Because we were both weird, and noone else wanted to hang out with us.

_True._

Anyway, we have to continue with the chapter! We were doing personality traits, right? Wait, don't answer that. I know what we were doing.

_Where shall we start, that is the better question..._

I got this. Lets start. Ok, personalities are a fickle thing, when making your oc, you need to make sure this is how you want them. Let's take **Edward's **personality. Ed is a hot tempered boy, who likes to cuss. He always finishes what he started, and is there for his family(AL). He is horrible at romance, and is not quick to trust people.

Some people may think that his personality can contradicts itself, but it really doesn't, and he has a reason for his personalities. Ed is hot tempered because he fears of what could happen to himself or Al. So, instead of taking it down, he snaps at reality, and pushes it away, to keep Al safe.

He isn't quick to trust people because of all the shit he went through, and how some people betrayed his trust. Ed has a reason for each of his characteristics, and he sticks by them.

_Bailey, I have no idea what to do with this chapter, you can keep talking. I don't know what to write... I will just add small tidbits._

Fine by me.

Anyway, when you make your character, you need to make sure that the personality is balance. We can't have oc's that are _smarter than _**Ed, **a better fighter than **Izumi, **kinder than** Al, **and is better at wielding guns than **Riza,** with their only weakness is clumsiness. That cant even work.

How can your oc become a fighter, when they are clumsy?!

_I say Bella Swan._

Team Elric.

_All the way_

Anyway, Candy, I think we should give an example for an oc, don't you think?

_Oh hell no!_

Oh yes! *Acts like Doctor Who*

_Give me a couple minutes, I got this. Don't do anything._

But-

_NEJ NEIN NON NO NOPE NU-UH NO WAY, STOP IT._

Your so mean.. :(

_Good._

So, while Candy creates the oc, which she doesn't want me to help with, I suppose I should talk more about personalities. When you make the personality, you could make some points her strong suits, while making others their Achilles heel. Lets take myself for example _**seeing as there is no oc yet. **_

I am what most people describe as 'smart'. I get good grades, and quickly learn to adapt to a new situation. While this is my strong point, other than academics, I don't understand the real world. I usually goof around, and say whatever is on my mind, even if its offensive, without thinking, causing me to get in trouble with certain people.

My strong point and weak point are connected. Because while I am smart when you hand me a test, my life was centered around doing good in school, causing me to not know how to act, and to not know how the world works.

_Hey, bailey_

Your back?

_Oui, et non. I just want to ask a question; do you want this oc to be blond?_

I don't really mind what hair color...

_Shes a brown head now._

M'kay, good luck!

Where was I..? Oh yeah...

Now, when you make your oc, its logical to have the personalities to sync with each other. For example; **Riza **is a quiet, strict woman. She often times has a 'no fooling around' policy when she shoots at **Mustang **for him to get his work down. Although, she has a softer side when dealing with younger people or animals, but that's mostly it.

She has this softer side from being sheltered most of her life by her father. And, unlike the Elrics, didn't face tragedy or death until her later years. She can have this softer side, hell, she needs a softer side. This chick participated in the **_Ishvalen war._ **I'm surprised she didn't crack.

Also, when giving your Oc flaws, you should make it so that those flaws backfire at them at one point. Lets say **Alphonse** in the '03 series. In one episode, around the end, **Shou Tucker **used Al's kindness against him, and had him give part of his body philosopher stone to help create a new **Nina.**

Al was too kind, and took pity on **Shou**, causing him to loose part of himself.

I am so sick of people writing that their oc is "Kind, but has a darker side because that is sugoi~! ^-^" No. Stop that shit. Noone likes it. NOONE. DEATH WILL RAIN UPON OUR FANDOM FOR THIS WILL BE THE APOCALYPSE THE TIME WHEN THEY COME.

THE

MARY

SUES.

..Goddamn it, I need to sleep. Also, I don't like English. I can't spell half the words, but I cant speak no other language. Literally. I am Spanish, and I only speak English. It happened when I was small, I watched English shows, copied their language, and VOILA. I am not joking. It was Dora. Dora taught me the language. Goddamn it.

Where was I going with this?

Candy is still not done with the oc (It has been a day since she last contacted me now) So, I hope it will be in the next chapter.

And guys, the reason this story is taking so long is because I'm lazy. I have to look for spelling errors, typos, and then write the whole thing on the computer, from my phone. Thank you for bearing with me.

Next chapter; Looks and hopefully our own example oc.


	9. Fma looks

Psst, Candy

_Yo?_

SURPRSIE MOTHERFUCKER, ITS STORY TIME!

_Oh my god. Did you have Sweets?_

Perhaps, define 'sweets'

_Anything with sugar._

Then yes, I did have sweets. Did you finish the o.c?

_Yeah, but I made a few. I didn't know which one I like the best, so I rolled a dice._

You mean to tell me- you made six?!

_No, I made like 8. Didn't like the first two, so I killed them off._

You're so mean, senpai!

_You are older than me._

Whatever. So, I'll add another chapter with all your oc's, because we have to do this chappie.

_Ya, so who starts?_

I basically wrote the last chapter, you do this one.

_YOU TOLD ME TO MAKE AN OC. I MADE FUCKING EIGHT!_

Your fault, not mine. Story. Now.

_God I hate you!_

Love you too, boo boo.

_Whatever. Anyway- we have two questions. **QueenCari;** I prefer if people didn't do shipping, mostly because they focus in the ship more than anything else in the story. Its really distracting,especially if both characters, Oc and Non, keep blushing near each other. Jesus, what are, a girl?_

You're a girl.

_I no like being girl._

Ok, anyway, I'm fine with ships. As long as its not Ed or Roy being shipped. They both already have cannon love interests, so I see no point in that.

_Alright, ** Cinnaonstarbarks,** good lord, your name is long, technically, it is possible to manipulate a simple element. We see this often with **Roy,** and a few times with **Dante **from the first anime. Although, both had a device that amplified their alchemic abilities. For Roy, it was his gloves, and Dante had her necklace. So long as their not Air bending, it should be fine._

_Ok, so looks. Didn't we already cover this? Whatever, you already know the basics of what your oc should have,**Look back at the chapter: Nationalities,** but we will go slightly more in depth. When drawing the looks of your oc, or imagining it if you cant draw, imagine the details she might have._

_Maybe they have small ears and a button nose, but large eyes. Or elf like ears with small eyes, slim lips, and a button nose. Its always good to think about it. I usually like to take someone I know and mold it into a character, but change things about them. I also like to do the same thing with celebrities._

_Its the fact that everyone can be the same but different encourages me to draw. So, try taking a good look at the people around you, you may find inspired by how they look or act. Hell, I based on if the 6 oc's on both Bailey and my own mother! I crossed them, like you do with shipping._

How should I feel about this?

_Pleased. My mom is fucking awsome._

...

_Anway, once you decide on how the oc should look, you also have to do clothes. Remember, FMA is based around WW2, but has some of our modern world dashed into it. As seen by **Winry,** short skirts are allowed, just not good to fight in. Believe it or not, **Winry**, is the only female character we've seen with a skirt. Hoodies are also plausible, but not common, apparently. _

_As for pants and shoes, there are no jeans, sneakers, converses. There is military pants, boots, and a crapload of other things that your oc can wear, but I don't feel like naming. Bailey will do it._

No the fuck Bailey will not.

_You will, sooner or later._

No.

_Yes you will. Stop lying to yourself, Petite lapin._

_We did clothing and face, umm... body type, I guess? There is many body types, some people are tall and lean, others are short and chubby, while a few are medium with a slight pudge. You can do various body shapes on your oc, but if your oc is a girl, you cannot forget the honka honkas._

Boobs.

_Yes... Anyway, you know there are various sizes of those things, but I fould suggest that you stay around an A-B cup if your oc is a state alchemist. Mostly because, unlike in anime, people cannot fight with big boobs. Bra or not, those suckas will bounce around. _**Lust** _is the only person who I think can fight with boobs, but thats mostly because she has her ultimate spear, it can extend pretty fuckin far._

That sounds so gross.

_Yup. Finally, I wanna talk about the hair. God you guys make hair look so weird. I see most people make their oc's hair cover their eyes, but I dont know how they are going to do anything with that. While some characters have hair that lightly covers their eye, its not so much that the person will be blind. I usually give people I draw bangs, I rarely cover their eyes. I only have two, **If you look on my deviantart page, **people that hair covers their eyes, and thats mostly because one has a lazy eye, while the other likes to copy the first. _

_Anyway: moral; don't cover the eyes, your oc will not be able to do anything properly, let them show some forehead!_

Chapter done, yay! Good job, candy!

_I'm tired o__f typing._

Now you see how I feel? Anyway, next chapter will be relations to various people. Also, I would like to ask why none of you are sending in your oc's!

:'(

C'mon guys! Dont be afraid! We don't bite! ;-)

_Correnction; Candy doesn't bite, Bailey does(At least when she eats something sweet)_


	10. Quick little review thingy

I hate the internet, I really do. It sucks on my computer, and I cant type on my phone because it reseats after a certain amount of time.

_Oh damn_

Yup.

_Well, we are doing this part for reviewing oc's, yes?_

Correct! You guys sent out alot of oc's! :D Thank you!

_You guys suck, now I have to converse with her more._

Don't even lie! You love reviewing oc's with me! First off, **a Mysterious Illusion:**

**...Well okay, I'll give ya my OC.**

Yay!

_...I honestly just want to take a nap..._  
***takes a few minutes to contemplate how to do this***

You have all ze timez in ze woorrllddd

_Oh my god, did you have sweets?_

No, not this time. My aunt was talking french earlier, and now I'm talking with an accent

_The fuck?_  
**[[[*comes back after typing it out* HOLY COW I am unnecessarily detailed. I blame my family's tendency to criticize things to a point where I've started trying to explain everything all in one go instead of being general. ...Sorry. *hides from Bailey-on-sweets*]]]**

Not on sweets this time! I'm on french.

_Is french a drug now?_

**Okay, so her name is Felicity (I didn't give her a last name), she's 14 years old, and my story is a self-insert - I do try not to make it Mary Sue, though! And I won't be talking about her as though she's me. **

Thats fine! I've done that too, but people still say they like my Oc.

**So her story starts off kind of unoriginal, mostly because I hadn't ever read any self-inserts when I started it and didn't know what was unoriginal, (the unoriginal part is that she went into the FMA[B] universe and how she did :\\) but I am planning on going back and altering things slightly.**

_Always review the product you are placing out._

Are we in advertising now?

_Is french still a drug?_

I think?

_Then yes._

**One thing I'm planning to alter is how she got her automail, which makes up three of her limbs: both arms and the right leg. I have to plant an excuse here: When I started writing I wasn't serious about continuing the story but people like it so now I'm stuck withtheplotholeofthemaincharacterwakingupwithautomailbuti'llfixit-**  
**Okay! **

Wait, I didn't catch any of that ,

_Keep up, dumbass_

So mean ;-;

**So the reasoning behind the three limbs lost from going through The Gate is that each limb represents a person in Felicity's former life (basically mine, but like I said I'm trying to be third person right now.'): **

Thats actually a unique concept. I'm surprised noone else thought of it! (At least from what I know)

**The arms are her parents, the only people she ever allowed to come into physical contact with and felt comfortable with it, and the leg is her older brother, who has unwittingly kept her going throughout most of her life. I****t's cheesy and I didn't really point it out in the story because my character doesn't realize it and it's written in first person, but there are references and things that few people would probably get.**

_This actually doesn't seem different from any tumblr bloggers. Well, the parent touching and older brother, that is._

**(I ramble with everything I say; sorry.)**

**Now on to the actual character. *sweat-drop***

LETS DO THIS BITCH!

_Stop that._  
**First off, my OC does eventually develop a little *cough* crush on Alphonse, but even where I am in the story she hasn't completely realized it yet, and I don't plan on making it into a corny love story at any point; it isn't in Felicity's nature to obsess consciously over boys. (This is a trait I share with her.)**

Well that's nice. I'm sort of sick of reading love stories between oc and canon. All of you guys really like to ship oc's with Canon, don't you? I don't even do that, mostly my oc's always seem annoyed(Is that right?) with other canons.

_Sickening._

Me or her?

_Both_  
**Speaking of her nature, I guess I'll list the more defining traits that I haven't gone into unnecessary detail with so that I don't end up writing a paragraph for each one:**  
**She's kind of (very? What's the normal amount?) paranoid; let's get that out of the way.**

_To be expected, she DID get dragged into an anime world, after all._  
**She's prideful to a fault, which tends to drive her into corners and almost gets her killed once or twice.**  
**She hates feeling useless: another pride related thing.**

Deadly siiinnnn! Oui, oui, motherfucker!

_*Face desk*_

**She cares IMMENSELY about the well-being of people she likes/doesn't hate, which, predictably, makes her stress out whenever they get mad with her, which they do.**

_Well, at least people don't think she's perfect._

I like her so far!  
Speaking** of which, she's an impulsive liar due to her not wanting to tell anyone that they're a fictional character, even if they're real in that world.**

_Anyone would lie. I don't blame the boo-boo, nu uh honey._

We are back on the boo boo! :D

_Don't even start._

Boo Booo

_Shut up!_  
**She scares easily, but a mix between her pride and caring almost always overpowers her will to live and forces her through whatever situation she gets into. (...It's mostly her pride.)**

Its Fma, anyone would get scared easily! Have you seen some of the shit on that anime? Holy crap!  
**And a KEY thing about her is that, while her emotions are there, she almost always mentally replaces them with an internal freak out and denies the people around her knowledge of how upset (or happy, sometimes) she actually is.**

_Bailey can be like that sometimes_

I change my personality alot. I just act how people around me are acting, or incorporate a different version of me.

_She doesn't have multiple personalities, believe it or not, she does this for 'fun'. Fucking sick if you ask me._

You're such a Romano today, Jesus!  
**Also, I've used the automail as major character development, so I'm hoping not to get any criticisms saying it sounds useless. :I**

Auto-mail is painful, not useless. It help many people get back on their feet, such as **Paniya**. It helped people walk around after they were damaged from the war. It may have hurt, but once the pain went away, they could do things normally without burdening anyone. Its not useless. It changed the lives of so many Amestrians!

_I'm sorry, but did you just get dramatic over a **Fictional devise?**_

I believe I did.

_What._

**Now I should probably explain the big plot device in her character. In detail. Again. [[[I'm sorrrryyyyyyy that you have to read through all thissssss]]]**  
**I thought about how, in the 2003 anime, souls from the other side of the Gate were used as energy, and that gave me an idea. What if those souls were really different from the ones in Amestris and the like? What would souls be like in THIS world? Well, I made it so that the reason we can't use alchemy in this world is because, if we were to use our Gates, either our soul or the soul of the person closest to us would be absorbed for the transmutation; in other words, our souls are weak. Not to mentioned they are *not evolved/made/whatever to travel between dimensions.***

I'm squealing abit. I really want to read this, this is a very interesting notion, and im fairly certain noone else has thought of it!

_To be fair, this notion is actually very well developed,im very surprised considering most people just half ass their work._  
**So when Felicity was pulled through the Gate, her soul had to be rearranged to actually fit through it without being absorbed, but that caused it to become even more unstable so that, even though she went through The Portal Of Truth and therefore knows how to do the hand-clap alchemy, (at a basic level) she can't without using her own soul like Ed did when he got impaled in Brotherhood. It has to do with her being the array thus taking energy from herself and - ya. Anyway, because of how her soul is such unstable energy, alchemists and Homunculi can SENSE that there's something off about her.**

**I've said that her soul is basically a one-soul Philosopher's Stone, only it's not contained like the souls in a Stone, so when an alchemist or Homunculus is near her they get an uncomfortable, icky feeling, usually varying from person to person. For example, Izumi thinks it feels like death, Mustang's description is that she's "forbidden," Greed was the first to say she felt like a Stone, and Greeling, a little different since he has Ling inside him, finds her presence to be intrusive. Ed's only description has been that it freaks him out.**  
**Those examples were completely unnecessary.**

Greeling is only in brotherhood, yet your using the concept of Alchemy from 2003! It's really confusing(At least to me), and I cant tell which generation its from? HOW WILL I KNOW WHICH WRATH WILL BE IN THIS OR WHICH PRIDE?! IS SALEM DEAD?! WHO KNOWS- I DON'T APPARENTLY ! ╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

_Are you really that mad? ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ)_

Lil' bit, yeah. (╯°Д°）╯︵/(.□ . \\)

_Go drink some apple juice, yea? ALSO, DON'T FUCKING FLIP ME!_

..I can do whatever I want, you cant tell me what to do!

_Go._

Fine.

**Aaannnd...yeah, I think that's it. As for her appearance, I found an anime character maker online and tried to get as close as I could; my icon is what I came up with, though I never imagine her with bangs, (there was no option) the chin is too narrow, and her eyes are blue-greyish-green...ish. (In other words, exactly my eye color.) Oh, and the hair's longer.**

Let me describe what her Oc looks like; Felicity has blondish hair, with lightly(I suppose you could call it that) skin, and apparently Blue/green/grey eyes. I've seen eyes like that on one of my teachers, so these type of eyes are possible, just sort of rare. I don't think alot of FMA people may have these type of eyes, but its still a possibility.  
**Oh...and uh... her... "honkas" are maybe the size of Hawkeye's compared to her body. *looks up pictures to be sure* Yap.**

_...How old is she?_

I wanna say 15? I don't know~

**...I'M SORRY FOR GIVING YOU SO MUCH TO READ. *face-plant* I always either explain too much or too little. *sigh***  
**You asked for it.**

_Correction; Bailey did, not me._

Yup! So thank you for sending in your oc! It's very well devolved on terms of the story-line, looks, and some personality. Also the alchemy bit. I really like how you made this, and, although its a self insert, its still like an oc. It's not like someone gets transported in there for a random reason like 'wishing' and then immediately squeals 'EDDY-KUN!' hugs Ed, and acts like a fan girl the whole time. Granted, most people on here are Fans of a certain genera, but im SICK of seeing these types of self inserts.

Shit, if it was me, I would be panicking, and not talking to the characters often. I would just see them and go 'eep', stumble over my words, and try to hide.

_I would probably just curse them out, to be honest._

Ok! So, that was **A Mysterious Illusion. **Next up is **banana minion of the pixy stix**

_Nice name._

**Okay, this needs a bit if background info before the actual oc. So, here it is-**  
**Roy was portrayed as a playboy, right? So I feel like (especially) after the war, he would have slept around a bit. So, he meets a woman in a bar, and then boom, baby. I am putting him at age 28-ish when he sees the elrics, and 29-30 when they join up. That means when Ed is thirteen, mustang is 31, and my oc is 13. Now that backstory is done, we can talk oc.**

He contributed as a playboy, but I would at least think he would use protection. _(But to be honest; I just think its an act so people underestimate him)_

_Get some condoms on that dick._

**Name- Natalie Mustang**  
**Age-13**  
**Looks- tall and skinny, short black hair, and blue eyes. She's tan, with lots of freckles on her face, shoulders, and arms. **

She gets the eye color and skin color/freckles from her mom, right? I consider this abit weird since more females look like their father than their mother. Then boys would like their mother mostly. **Ed** and **Al**(Brotherhood **Al**) Its not necessarily true, but it does happen often.

_Stop acting smart- It doesn't suit you_

You forget that I have the highest grades in my class, Mon petite lapin~!

_DID YOU JUST CALL ME A RABBIT?_

**Likes- giving people stupid nicknames, throwing knives, and hopping trains (think dauntless from Divergent)**

**Dislikes- guns, small dogs, loud things, and science.**

_These likes/Dislikes are really sort of general. To be fair, I also do likes/Dislikes, but I really don't see the point._  
**Special abilities- Water alchemy. She was taught by an old man in her hometown. She can manipulate the water using the gloves the man gave her. She's also really good with throwing knives and darts. **

_Why did he teach her alchemy? Why did he give her the gloves. How did she become good with throwing knives? Darts I can get-its a pretty fun game- but KNIVES? WHO ALLOWED THIS?_  
**Small personal back-story- her mom died when she was eight.**

I just realized that her surname is Mustang. Wouldn't it be the mother's surname? Considering they never got married; Natalie's mother isn't really entitled to use it. Or you can do it like me- I have both my mother's and fathers, although they were never married, and separated a little while after my birth.

_You just completely disregarded the fact where we separated it. How did the mother die?_

**She knew her dad was an alchemist, but never met him, as he doesn't know he has a daughter.**

_So what the fuck is going on?_

I'm done trying to censer this woman.

**After her mom died, she stayed with the old man who taught her alchemy. When she was 11 the man died of unknown causes, causing people to call her bad luck. **

For natural causes? What.

**No one would take her in, so she ended up hopping trains into Resembool. **

_That's quite mean, I mean; this is a homeless child! Ain't her fault that the old man died because of sickness! THIS IS LIKE OUR WORLD MERGED WITH ANIME! PEOPLE ONLY FEAR FOR THEMSELVES AND DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SUFFERING OF OTHERS._

...Candy?

_¿QUE TU QUIERES?_

Calm your tits, lapin.

**She met Ed and Al, who kind if,took her in.**

_I can buy it, they would probably would help her- they would seem like the type to donate to the lest fortunate often._

** She went with them to central to become a state alchemist, but didn't join. She helps out a lot though, so she's part of the team, really. This is where our story starts, so I won't tell anymore.**

So hush hush~ Secretss

_Overall; this oc has flaws- but not everyone is perfect. I say get rid of the likes and dislikes and figure out what she reacts to later on. I like how you incorporated how some of the villagers may feel when they realize how both caretakers of the girl died- but I don't think they will call her 'Bad Luck' when the OLD man dies of natural causes. Honesly, he was old in the first place, it shouldn't be much of a surprise he passed._

I don't know shit! c:

_Next up is _**Anonymous, **_From chapter five. Oh joy~_

**Hi there! I don't own an account but I'd just like to say that these are some great guidelines, and I would like to know how you two chat with each other.**

We chat to each other Via Email and Ovoo! On ovoo, Candy and me would plan our next chapter,by making various guidelines. Then we would expand by some research, before finally talking about our responses, which I would record via email, we do this like we were on Ovoo, but I don't record. Oh, but on Ovoo, we goof around more often. Currently, I'm typing my voice from an earlier ovoo chat.

_DON'T TELL THEM OUR SECRETS! _

**This is an OC I just made for this occasion, you both can critique as you please. I don't mind a bit.**

_*Crack fingers* Lets do this shit._

**Arya is a female from Xerxes with, you guessed it, golden hair and irises.****Now, I know what you're thinking, but her history takes place before Homunculus and the king turned Hohenhiem into the Philosopher's Stone.**

Well, that's good! I find it annoying when people's oc's have this trait, and live in modern Amestris. Honestly, all people from Xerxes are dead. Only Ed and Al get to be special snowflakes.

**She usually wears her hair up in a high ponytail while she works using a bit of old cloth, and is a slave. **_Xerxes did have slaves at this time, so this is plausible. But I would think they would get the slaves hair, so the slave doesnt get sweaty, and try to have breaks more often._

Why are Xerxian's even slaves to other Xerxian's?

_...That actually is a good question... I'll look into it, see what I can find._

**Arya enjoys the company of other slaves, but can be snotty once in a while[ which will get her punished by her masters if directed towards them ]. **

I would expect this. I don't like this, but its to be expected.

**It will take some time to get her out of her favorite place–in her dreamland, more specifically, in bed. She is talented at cooking, and thinks that her world is wonderful, even if she isn't free. **

_You have to question what type of slave she is. Some slaves work in the kitchen, and clean the house if they are weaker. Around when slavery was in America, people with darker skin were sent outside into the fields, while lighters would clean the home. Of course, this concept cannot be used by Xerxians- seeing as they all have the same skin tone. But I would guess she is an indoor slave- considering she is a good cook._

**Arya is fifteen and is five feet and two inches tall. **

Average height for a 15 year old. _Well, _usually a fifteen year old in the U.S is around 5'3-5'7. But, to be fair, I'm under my height range too, and I'm about 14.

**I would add more but it's five in the morning, my iPod is about to die and I didn't get any sleep. Hope this is enough information.**

_You do that. Good__ luck._

This oc is good, but it has the potential to be better! Her personality is really quite bland, and you might want to describe her slightly better. How long is her hair for an example? You said she put it in a high ponytail- so it has to be longer than her shoulder blades, but we don't really know.

Ok, so, Thats all the oc's reviews for now.

_WOOO_

I still have to type of the bio's of characters, as well as write the next chapter... Ugh.

_Next chapter will probably be the oc's. This was just something really quick._


	11. Some Example Oc's

**I really hate my Internet, Its so glitchy, holy crap.**

_Susan Morgan:_

**Name: **Susan Morgan

**Age: **12

**Birthday: **January 6,1902

**Species: **Human

**Fma series: **Can be either one.

**Height: **5'0 ft

**Weight: **123llbs

**Race: **Amestrian

**Birth place: **Lior, Amestris

**Lives: **Central City

**Status: **Deceased

**Life goal/:** To make as many friends as she can

**Skin tone: **A light shade of tan with darker freckles on her nose and cheeks.

**Hair Color: **A light shade of brown, more on the red side

**Hairstyle: **Her hair is pulled into a ponytail that is held back by a ribbon. Bangs are swept to the right side, slightly over her right eye.

**Eye Color: **a deep shade of green.

**Eye Shape: **Round, childish eyes.

**Clothing:** Over-sized short sleeved yellow shirt, green- knee length skirt, bright pink ribbon pulling her hair back.

**Personality: **She is very friendly, and often times talks nonstop, if it would mean she gets another friend. She puts other peoples needs before her own, and can never seem to say 'no' to another person. She usually has a smile on her face, and even when sad, she smiles through it. She is also very sympathetic, and can never seem to stop being this way. She is also stubborn, and often times likes to have things done her way.

**Some backstory: **She grew up in the desert city of **Lior** for most of her live, then, when she was about 11, around a year before the Father Cornello arrived, her family had decided to move to **Central** for a better chance. **Central,** unlike **lior**, was large,scaring Susan. She didn't know anyone around her, and didn't know the surrounding area, so she couldn't just walk around. After about a month of living in central, she decided to make friends, but noone would give her a chance. She sulked most of the time, and soon met a grown man.

The grown man was the only person she talked to, and she was finally happy to make a friend. After about a week, the grown man asked if she could help him with something, and, being gullible, she agreed. He led her down a dark ally and killed her on the spot. The man was an escaped serial killer, who was once arrested a month after Susan's death.

_Christopher(Chris) Koch:_

**Name: **Christopher Koch

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **March 15, 1898

**Species****: **Human

**Fma series: **Brotherhood

**Height: **5'9 ft

**Weight: **128Llbs

**Race: **Amestrian

**Birthplace: **Dublith, Amestris

**Lives: **Dublith, Amestris

**Status****:** Alive

**Life goal: **To beat **Izumi** in a fight

**Skin tone: **olive colored

**Hair color: **Chesnut

**Hair style: **Hair that is neatly combed and his bangs are parted to the sides, showing off his forehead.

**Eye color: **Deep brown

**Eye shape: **Sharp small eyes

**Clothing: **Starched white shirt with a black jacket and deep blue pants.

**Personality: **Chris likes action and can never seem to stay in place. He likes to fight, and often times tries to spar with **Izumi** , only to fail and train harder. He can be classified as 'sarcastic' and 'blunt', although he often times say he is just "Telling the truth". When he isn't trying to beat Izumi, his face is usually stuffed into a book, although he is walking while doing so.

**Some backstory: **Chris has lived in Dublith all his life, and has rarely left the city in general. He used to be both a Scholar and Problem child at his school for his inability to stay put in the classroom long enough, but still be able to get some of the highest marks.

He met **Izumi,** around age 9(Two years before Ed and Al became her students), when one day when his mother asked him to go to the local market for vegetables. He couldn't reach one of the shelves in the store, causing **Izumi** to help him. The kept chatting lightly after that, and **Izumi **walked him home. The were ambushed by bandits, and **Izumi **quickly fended them off, while Chris ran away. He decided after that to stop being a 'wimp' and to train. He found **Izumi** to be his perfect practice, for the fact that she could beat a whole gang of bandits.

While the Two are not student and teacher, nor have a close relationship, as she does with **Ed** and **Al,** they both seem perfectly fine with sparring each other. Before **Izumi** coughs up blood.

_Marina Ceara(This is me and Candy's mom):_

**Name: **Marina Ceara

**Age: **35

**Birthday: **June 16,1873

**Species: **Human

**Fma Series: **Both

**Height: **5'11ft

**Weight: **143llbs

**Race: **Amestrian

**Position**** in military: **State alchemist/Major

**Birthplace: **Resembool, Amestris

**Currently Lives: **Central City

**Status: **Alive

**Life goal: **become personal assistant for the Führer

**Skin tone: **Hazelnut tone

**Hair cut: **Shoulder length black hair with a few white hairs

**Hair style: **Usually loose, but will be pulled into a ponytail often.

**Eye color: **Deep brown

**Eye shape: **Hooded eyes with bags underneath

**Clothing: **Usually wears the Amestrian military uniform, when not on business, she wears a loose purple turtleneck with a knee length black skirt. She wears oversize white socks that are never in the same position, and her hair is usually a messy bun.

**Personality: **She is an independent woman who,often times, stubbornest gets the best of her. She is self-sufficient and often times rejects help from other people. She is quite loyal to the people she is closest too, and often times stick by their sides even when odds are against her. She is usually alert, and is a light sleeper, so she barley gets any sleep during the night. She is not very trusting, and hesitates to go around new people. She also has an overbearing mother like quality.

**Some backstory: **Marina used to live as farmer, but always dreamed of being more. She got interested in alchemy when a neighbor fixed a porch that had broke during a thunderstorm. She pleaded with her parents to let her get alchemy books to study with, and once they did, she started reading them and nothing else.

She was proud when her first successful transmutation was a necklace, which she gave to the man as a "thank you" for introducing her to alchemy. She continued to study, and signed up for a state alchemist job at 25. It took her three tries until she successfully got in, and that was at age 28. A year after the Ishvalen war ended.

_Roshanak Turani_

**Name: **Roshanak 'Rosh' Turani

**Age: **17

**Birthday: **July 5, 1897

**Species: **Human

**Fma series: **Original

**Height****: **5'6 ft

**Weight****: **140llbs

**Race: **Ishvalen

**Birthplace: **Ishval(places are not specified)

**Currently lives: **In the refuge of Xerxes.

**Status:** Alive, but damaged

**Life goal: **To help her people thrive, and became their own nation.

**Skin**** tone: **Dark tan

**Hair color: **Platinum blonde

**Hair cut: **hair reaches mid-waist in curvy locks, and bangs are all brushed to the side, covering her right eye- which has been damaged due to the ishvalen extermination

**Eye color: **Ruby red

**Eye shape:** close-set eyes

**Clothing: **A thick beige dress that reaches her ankles, and a bright red sash reaching from her shoulders to hip.

**Personality****: **She used to be a quiet, polite girl who respected everyone's wishes, and always smiled. After the Ishvalen war, though, she became serious, and rarely smiled. She gained a temper, and didn't see the point to have people around her, and thus became mostly alone. She usually scowls, but shows warmth and kindness to '**Master' **as he comforted her after the war ended.

**Some back story: **Rosh used to be a very happy girl. She lived with her Mother, and Father around the middle of town. She never seemed to mind the Amestrian soldiers that guarded the city- until one shot a child, starting the war. Many Ishvalans started to rebel, including both her parents.  
They fought again and again, almost winning until the State alchemists joined in. **Roy Mustang **set fire to a house Rosh was stationing at, and part of the building collapsed on her body, damaging one of her legs, and burning her face, causing one of her eyes to become blind.  
Her parents saved her, at the cost of their own lives.

_Cheng Zhou_

**Name: **Cheng Zhou

**Age:** 42 years old

**Birthday:** January 1, 1874

**Species: **human

**Fma series: **Brotherhood

**Height: **6'3

**Weight: **182 llbs

**Race: **Xingnese

**Birthplace: **Xing

**Currently lives: **Xing

**Status: **Alive

**Life goal: **To help **Mei** become Queen of the country.

**Skin tone: **Warm ivory

**Hair color: **black

**Hair cut: **Tonsured head and queue _((Apparently this was a hairstyle around the 1800's in Asia. It was meant to represent wealth, and FMA takes place in around the 1800's. I could be wrong about the FMA hairstyle, considering **Ling** and **Fu** both have full heads of hair...))_

**Eye color: **Onyx

**Eye shape: **Thin almond eyes

**Clothing:** A bright blue tangzhuang with a golden dragon on the pants.

**Personality:** Cheng is a kind man, who has nothing but good intentions at heart, even if it means he can be much like an overbearing mother. He is mostly quiet, and is a man of few words, but once he laughs, no one cannot help but smile at it, or join in.  
Cheng is a reliable man, and is quite honest with the things he believes in, making many come to him for advise, or criticism.  
He is also hard-working, and always finishes what he started, despite being actually quite lazy.

**Backstory:  
**Cheng was born into a family of servants that served the Chang house, and had lived his life doing so. He started serving** Mei** specifically around when he was 30 years old. He started to become her personal caretaker unknowingly, and watched over her much like a mother would, despite knowing that the girl can take care of herself.  
When he heard that **Mei** was heading to Amestris to find a cure to save the emperor, he offered to go along with her, only for her to deny, and say she could do it herself. It took awhile to convince him, but he decided to let her go to the foreign country.  
While **Mei** was gone, he mostly occupied himself by actually becoming mother-like to the other servants, which makes them very uncomfortable.  
He had earned the name _Mǔqīn_ around the servants.

**This is all I'm doing. Fuck the others.**

**Mǔqīn means 'Mother' in Chinese. Someone who speaks Chinese, if you can just confirm for me, that would be fucking wonderful.**

**ALso, these are only example oc's, they are not perfect, nor are they the best goddamn oc's you've ever seen.**

**No.**

**These are lil' shits that needed to be written up.**

**If you guys like, you can review them, I don't mind. Don't know about candy, though.  
Eh, fuck it, I don't care.**


	12. Rules of writing Last chapter!

Hey, we are back! So, uh, how's it been?

_I wonder when we had written this, I checked, and it was back in February. So, hey, thanks for staying with us all this time, and I hope you all had a good year, and nice holidays._

We left off on the Oc bio's, right?

_I don't know. You wrote it, shouldn't you know?_

Uhhhhhh...

_Alright, let me check, because you are incompetent._

Damn, that's cold! D':

_Yeah, I know. Anyway, we did leave off at the oc things._

Ok! So, we covered the basics of your oc should look, and act- so, next, I think, is writing styles.

_It should be. I think after this chapter, we should be done. But, hey, if you guys think we didn't cover something enough, or you want to know about something, Pm Bailey, she'll alert me, and we'll write._

Why can't they Pm you?

_Because I'm working on drawing, writing, and baking._

...Baking?

_Hell yea, dude. My baking sucks, so I want to improve it._

I don't know why you want to improve baking, but, whatever. So, Candy, you start the chapter, ok?

_Ok, first off, baking is awesome, and is a really good stress reliever.  
Second; I guess I can start the chapter. Lets start with a few rules of writing.  
** ((Bailey tip: Underlined text will Candy's writing rules, while just Italics will be both of our descriptions of said rule))**_

Rule number 1; Have a vague idea of what you are going to write.

**When you think of a plot, you must think of the beginning, middle, and end. Think about what you want to happen. Example; I want to write a story about killer robots that try to take over humanity.  
My beginning might be about how the robots came to be, as well as how they became rebellious little shits.**

**The middle is probably going to be about survivors, and how they try to take out the robots.**

**The ending is either how they win, or lose.  
Usually pieces will fill in when you over think the plot. But also, try to make sure you are not making the plot really random. Example: the characters need to get through a bolted door, and only way to open said door is with a keycard.  
One of your characters has A FUCKING AK 47 THAT THEY HID IN THEIR BACKPACK, AND THEY SHOOT A GAURD, AND TAKE THE KEYCARD.  
**

**That's a no.  
Maybe they might have a key card because they distracted the guards, and took one of their keycards, or they found one lying around.  
But using something as a Ak 47, is really random, and doesn't make any sense.**

_Says Bailey, who does this shit._

Sod off.

Rule 2: Rough drafts are are your best friends.

**Rough drafts are what teachers usually tell you to do in school. There is a reason for that! Rough drafts let you see what you want to write, and also let's others review before you post it up. Rough drafts also let you revise as much as you like, before you post anything up, and keep the parts you like, and dump the ones you hate.**

**Most writers revise about 3-5 times, but since this is fanfiction, let's say you only have to do it twice.  
****Read well, and be careful for any spelling mistakes.  
**

Rule 3: Character development.

**Your characters really shouldn't be two dimensional. Let me say something from Shrek real quick.**

**People are like onions, they have layers, and more layers, depth that makes a person a full person.**

**Of course, you shouldn't do something like "Liek OMG, mah character wuz reped bc she wus soooo PrRIT! And everyonzzz luved her and want smex with her, but she wuz like 'noooo, u ugly!' Isn't dat sooooo sad? U luv her 2 right?!"**

**No. No. no. Don't you fucking dare do this.**

You do this, I, Bailey, will slap you.  
_I cant even handle that writing style, goddamn._

**Its OK to have a sad past, people have those, but you shouldn't make her whole personality based on that past. Some people have horrible pasts, but they don't let that control their whole life. They try to move on, and try to leave the past behind.  
Also, for the love of GOD, please, don't make it so your oc breaks down in tears for no reason.**

**We get they might have a sad past, but making them cry over something like;**

_**"Hey, (Oc name), want some pizza?" Liza asked, her mouth full of pepperoni pizza, as she held out her bitten slice.**_

_**"OMG, are you saying i'm fat?!" (Oc name) broke into tears, her face clearly showing distress, as plump tears streaming down her face.**_

_**"...Dude, you are like a size 2. Are you on your period or something?"**_

That's really ridiculous.  
_True that_.

Rule 4: Under explaining, and over explaining.

**Simply put: Over explaining things will put more effort on you, and may make the readers skip the detailed paragraphs that you wrote for the story.  
Under explaining things make the story sorta bland, and makes the reader hard to imagen what you want them to.**

**Explain, but don't run on.  
If you can imagine it clearly, without it being thicker than the space between your index and thumb when you stretch it out, it should be fine.  
But, if you want, get a proof reader.**

Rule 5: Balancing your oc.  


**You might want to make your oc smart, but air headed, strong, mature,and child like- but that makes little, to no sense. Your character is being.. contradictory.  
You might not want to have the personality all like this in the beginning, but try something else. Please look at rule 3, character development! Ok, your oc might be Childlike, but why can they suddenly turn mature? Are they in a situation where they must be calm and collected? Are they at a strict school?**

**If they are air headed, how can they be smart? Is it street smarts? Do they get distracted easily, and because of this they get bad grades?**

**Yo, whats going on?**

**You need to make sure their personality corresponds with itself,and if it suddenly contradicts, why does it do that?**

I remember reading a story where an old man was childish and playful because he had to grow up quickly, and take care of his younger siblings. That might help you guys.

_That makes sense, but I think the guy would be serious, after all those years of being mature._

Rule 6: Explaining the story plot/ canon characters past/background/ looks/ in the first paragraph.

**This is often times annoying to see, as some believe to write a good fanfiction, you have to explain the characters past, as soon as they are introduced. For example, describing Edward and Alphonse.**

_**Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, fumed as he stalked down the street. His auto mail leg and arm clinked with every other step, and sway. His younger brother, Alphonse, stepped a good distance behind him, his metallic suit clanking with every slight movement. Edward was missing his right arm and left leg by preforming human transmutation on his **__**deceased mother. Alphonse also had helped in this transmutation, but instead had lost his whole body.**_

_**They were currently on the quest for the philosopher stone, which was said to break 'Equivalent exchange', and was more than likely to help them retrieve their bodies back. And, blah, blah, blah, blah...**_

**We know the characters story, and we know the plot, otherwise we would not be reading the story under 'Fullmetal Alchemist'.**

**Some people must remember this.**

Not pointing fingers, you know~

_You so fucking are._

_Anyway, I think these are all the basic rules you must remember, and hey, if you have a suggestion for another anime/cartoon for advise, feel free to request, and we'll help._

YO, unless you me to write about the oc's on the last chapter~! :D

_I give full custody to Bailey.  
__Bai._

See you guys later!


End file.
